


Cookies, emotions and acceptence.

by KouShindo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: Silver tries out baking something for once leading a bit of a mess, though later on in the day his friend stops by as well his father who comes by later. Also his own personal worries to cause him to emotionally breakdown as well but comes to accept himself afterwards.





	Cookies, emotions and acceptence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece but it's a tad longer, started with baking cookies as an idea and this come out from it.

Sneasel popped out of the kitchen with a white looking face and sneezing from his Trainer trying to attempt at making cookies, hearing a clatter of the metal bowl and covering his ears with that hurtful expression considering it was a bit loud in there as well. The Pokemon attempted to peek back into the kitchen and blinked in surprise at the red head now covered in flour on his apron.  
  
  
Turning his head to the side with flour dusted face and sneezing a bit afterwards with that frustrated look, "Stupid... rrrr..." following things was easy enough but to execute them was another story due to the mess that he made when fumbling about with things, "Sneasel, could you get some eggs and butter? Please...?" pointing to the fridge with a flour covered hand and making sure the flour was nice and sifted for the other ingredients. Slowing in his sifting of the flour and smiling at his friend in coming back to help.  
  
  
Easing the fridge door open and cooing at the various food items then finding the required things that Silver asked for, "Snea?" carefully grabbing the egg carton with his claws then making a trip to the counter to set them up there. Scampering back to the fridge with that toothy grin in snatching the butter and hopping up onto the counter to hand it over, getting a pet on his flour covered head for his efforts.  
  
  
Smiling at his friend before a laugh passed his lips that how funny the both of them looked, "I guess that I... made a big mess huh?" adding the eggs along with butter into the bowl and setting in the mixer with a sigh along with a small bag of chocolate chips, "Ethan's stopping by if not-" cut off by a sudden cheery greeting from the front door and knocking then biting his lip considering that fact he wasn't decent due being in his boxers and big shirt that he used for sleeping. Nodding at Sneasel to get the door so he could keep an eye on the mixer and slowly cleaning up a bit too while waiting.  
  
  
Padding with that curious expression till reaching the front door and hopping at the doorknob, "Snea... sel!" managing to get the door open but falling over from the door pushing him backwards. Peeking from behind the door with that offended frown on his face and hissing, only to greeted by a cheery grin from the young raven of a trainer who was making his way into the home.  
  
  
Glancing about for the red head and watching the Pokemon scamper back towards the kitchen, "Silv?" taking his shoes off along with his bag then putting them on the floor near the front door. Catching a faint smell of sugar that come the kitchen and peeking in but snorting when seeing why the other was busy, "Nice look there and boxers. Hehe." holding back his laughter at Silver being dusted with flour and wearing an apron that had various cute flowers on it with his boxers in full view from behind.  
  
  
Yelping at hearing Ethan and pointing a spoon at the other all flustered when seen, "At least knock or something, jeez!" looking at his flour dusted face and clothes before ducking behind the table leaving a flour dust cloud in his place, "Where's Lyra...? Wasn't she supposed to stop by too?" earning sigh from the raven and pouting at hearing that really Silver was wondering if she come by too but that was okay since Ethan was more fun to talk to. Finally coming out from hiding and taking his apron off then draping it on the chair before dusting himself off.  
  
  
Making that face when something didn't turn out and answering the question, "She had to help for grandparents at the Day Care actually but she says 'Hi', also what's with the cooking or whatever you're doing?" earning an eyeroll from the red head who was shaking his hair out and creating a dust cloud of flour then sneezing loudly from it, "Haha, anyways what is it? I'm curious..." inching over to the mixer and getting his face squished into the surface of the counter with a squeak.  
  
  
Puffing his cheeks out in that unhappy manner whenever Ethan tried poking his nose somewhere it need to be, "I'm trying to bake cookies idiot, now just let me get back to making sure that it goes smooth." furrowing his brow then letting the raven up from the counter but giving a light smack to the other's butt when passing by, "You're pretty nice looking yourself if I get my meaning..." attempting making a flirt to the raven who turned bright red like his hoodie before Silver stuck his tongue out in a that smug way when he won on something.  
  
  
Gaping like a Magikarp there a few moments when rubbing his backside all speechless at the action till speaking up, "E-Eh? I..." pulling his cap off his head and covering his face with it busy turning more red when hearing Silver laugh, "Changing topic... who you making cookies for?" putting his cap back on with that determined look when asking who his friend was making them for. His mind went through various names but most of which Silver didn't like much or bothered speaking with aside from himself, Lyra and Giovanni but the father/son relationship was still strained also there wasn't many people the red head considered close in that sense really.  
  
  
Checking his Pokegear when the mixer slowed down and sighing at the unknown number on the list blinking again, "Hey Dad... and no I'm not in trouble, was just trying to cook when you called..." gesturing Ethan to get the cookie mix to the pan and do the rest when leaning against the wall with that serious expression, "Look... I got company at the moment and... okay fine you can stop by just be careful." Silver rolled eyes with annoyance on remembering his check up with the man due to the medication that he been taking.  
  
  
Sneasel padding about the kitchen but making sure to stay out of the way and giving the reassuring pat on his trainer's leg, those ears wiggled in worry when hearing of it but tried his best to keep things calm. Perking up at the scent of the cookies and hopping over to Ethan who was working on putting the mix into spots on the parchment paper looking quite excited of cookies even though they weren't baked yet.  
  
  
Turning his head to Silver in wonder of what the conversation was and asking, "Your dad stopping by...?" earning a quiet nod from his friend then sighing before going back to helping out fix up the cookies, "I can go if you-" cut off on finishing his sentence by the red head bopping him on the head with that frown on his face. Giving a small smile at the other and rubbing at his head when nodding in agreement since he knew that Silver didn't mind having him over even when his dad popped up in the secretive manner like he always did.  
  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck in worry then shaking his head to clear out those thoughts of doubt on his choice, "He's just checking up on me and seeing how my progress is, plus going to see if I need any more medicines or clothes." jumping slightly when that gentle hand settled on his shoulder and tugged at the stiff material of his binder shirt underneath, "Yeah... that too, just keep this between us and don't blab to others of it either okay?" looking a bit scared of what other people would think of him if the secret he been harboring all his life were to be out in the wide open.  
  
  
Nodding at hearing that then zipping his lips in that motion with a smile, "Silv... no matter what or how you feel, you are you and no one else." almost feeling like crying when seeing tears welling up in the other's eyes and hugging there in comfort, "Lyra figured it out when you acted a bit funny, so again it's okay." running his fingers through that soft red hair and lowering himself onto the floor when Silver's legs given out when emotional on the subject.  
  
  
Holding onto Ethan's hoodie like a lifeline and crying louder with his voice cracking, "S-Sorry for being such a..." shaking his head when remembering how much of a mean person he was to both Ethan and Lyra. Pointing to the pan on the counter then pointing to oven for Sneasel to put into the oven when hearing it beep, he broke down and feeling all his walls that he built slowly crumble apart then letting out loud cries till he got drained from it all.  
  
  
Sneasel did what his trainer asked of him and hissing at the heat of the oven, shutting the oven with a quick motion and feeling sad when Silver started crying before rushing off to get his handkerchief. The Pokemon knew that such moments he was to stay close to keep the red head at ease, lifting that clawed paw with the cloth in it and wiping away those chubby tears streaming down his trainer's cheeks.  
  
  
Rubbing Silver's back in that comforting manner and hearing the door open along with heavy footsteps, looking up at the man that was the former boss of Team Rocket and shaking his head when making those 'shushing' sounds to comfort the crying red head. Busy whispering to the other's ear and ruffling the red hair, "Your dad's here Silv, but you can let it all out don't worry." speaking in that soft comforting manner and smiling at the man who looked sad on seeing his son like this.  
  
  
Shaking when easing his grip on Ethan and panting heavily with his shirt stained of tears, only to nod and wave at his father who stood there looking sad on stopping in to check up on him. Resting his face on that shoulder with a shuddering gasp when trying to calm his nerves from the breakdown, "Sorry..." only to mumble that word again then coughing a bit when his nose was running from so much crying, "Yuck, I'm all... sheesh." busy laughing at himself when covering his face getting embarrassed that some of the ick got on Ethan's hoodie.  
  
  
Sighing with that saddened look on those hard features and lifting the hat off, "You two help my son clean up I'll wait here for you." sitting himself into the one of the chairs at the table and giving Sneasel that gentle smile like he did long time ago. Not saying anything else he started unpacking the few bags of items he brought for Silver, most of those being that of new clothes along with a few binders since his son's current ones were getting worn out.  
  
  
Nodding at the man with that smile and picking Silver up then helping him walk to the bedroom, not talking much but he knew better to say anything whenever the other got like this. On reaching the bedroom he eased his friend to the bed and got few things to wear, on picking out trunks and a clean shirt then staying back there with him.  
  
  
Sneasel hopping over to the duo and rubbing Silver's knees with that worried expression, earning a shaky hand to pet that soft fur and tickling at the feathered ear. Purring happily on seeing his trainer perk up then nodding before scampering out of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Few moments later...  
  
  
  
When finally recovered from his breakdown Silver slowly made his way out to the kitchen, very quiet and keeping his gaze to the floor but feeling Ethan nudge him to look up. Looking up slowly and widening his eyes at the various things his father got for him, "I don't... know what to say..." squeaking at the hand that was on his head and blinking in surprise at it ruffling his hair, "Dad what... I mean..." hearing that low chuckle coming from his father before seeing that gentle look that used to be all years ago when he was a small child. Hesitant but slowly hugging his father with soft sniffles when crying again but that of happiness and looking up with that similar warm smile along with a laugh.  
  
  
Ethan stood against the wall and looking at Sneasel with a grin while wearing ovenmitts, "Least they're working on things huh?" earning a purr and grin from the Pokemon before remembering the cookies and rushing to the oven, "Phew... least they didn't burn Silv, look." holding the pan out to the pair and smiling with that warm shine in his eyes. Winking at the red head who blushed at seeing his batch of cookies managed to be saved from being burnt.  
  
  
Sneasel took the time to get paper plates and set cookies out on them, getting a container for Giovanni since some most likely be sent off with him as well. Letting the group spend time together and sneaking a cookie for himself with a coo since the cookies were nice and warm as well as soft.  
  
  
Going through the various things he was given and trying on a big hoodie with dark blue being the main color and red being the highlights here and there, "I wish you could stay longer but I guess you gotta go huh?" tugging the hood over his head but smiling then remembering his cookies that he tried making, "Sneasel give my dad that now huh? Stop sneaking cookies!" getting after the Pokemon who was caught sneaking another cookie and pouting but complying to his trainer's order.  
  
  
Blinking in surprise at the container with cookies in it and shaking his head, "You're right son I have to go for now but I'll be by again..." nodding to the Pokemon who waved at him and turning to Ethan with that furrowed brow then holding out a card to the boy, "Since my son trusts you I suppose it's alright for you to have a share since he cares about you a lot..." earning a soft hit to arm from his son who turned away all flustered before taking his leave when putting his hat on.  
  
  
Staring at the card with a surprised look then glancing at Silver who was hiding inside his large hoodie, "Is he right about you caring about me...?" earning a slow nod from the red head when the hood lifted away and revealing that blush on those pale cheeks, "Well I'll do my best so your Dad can trust me too then!" grinning ear to ear it seemed when tucking the card away and teasing Silver of things in a playful way.  
  
  
When teased by Ethan he didn't mind that really even when it come to his choice in few things on personal issues but all in all it went okay, Silver knew that he found a good friend who turned into a boyfriend really just that he didn't realize it till way later much to his embarrassment. Despite his emotional break down in front of both Ethan and his father it turned out okay not to mention getting his stock of medicine refilled too, even the gift of a hoodie matched Ethan's causing Silver to wonder if his father planned that and also giving quiet approval.


End file.
